


At the Heart of It All Teasers

by IronicallyIdiotic (DizzyDisaster)



Series: At the Heart of It All [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Game: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Game: Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Game: Kingdom Hearts I, Game: Kingdom Hearts II, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDisaster/pseuds/IronicallyIdiotic
Summary: A woman raising her little sister. A lost girl searching for home. A girl with a heart of light. All with a destiny. All with a part to play. Teasers for my At the Heart of It All series.





	1. Teaser 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this teaser almost three years ago, so brace yourselves.

"Roxas. Rooooxas!" came the sing-song call of his name. The sandy-haired boy stuck his head out of his bedroom window, his gaze falling on his raven-haired best friend. It was midnight. What was she doing out?

He had apparently voiced his last thought as she replied "Doesn't matter! Just pull me up!" and held up her hands to him.

Nearly falling out of the window as he leaned out, his fingers curled around her wrists and his arms circled her waist when he had lifted her high enough. He pulled her in through his window, setting her on the bed.

"Why'd I have to pull you up?" he asked. "You never have any trouble in the morning when you insist on sitting in my window seal and waking me up."

"Cause I didn't want to risk missing the window by jumping in the dark," Yué replied, digging in the bag that rested at her hip. Then she pulled out a pint of the familiar blue ice cream and two spoons. "Sorry it's not in Popsicle form, but it's easier to transport. And I figured you needed some after what happened today."

Roxas smiled, "Thanks," he said, taking the offered spoon and plunging it into the sweet and salty creaminess.

"What did happen anyway?" the girl inquired. "You've just seen so out of it lately."

"It's those weird dreams. One minute I'm standing in the sandlot, and the next I'm standing on this stain glass platform with Sora's – that's the boy from my dream – face on it. Then came the fight with the weird creatures in white. I don't get, Yué."

"I'm sure it's nothing," she tried to reassure him, resting her hand over his. "Dreams don't mean anything."

"Did I ever tell you that you're in my dreams?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well, you are, and with the way you look at him... I wish I was Sora in those moments. He doesn't even seem to notice, but I know what I would do..."

She smiled softly, but he knew when she was confused. She always got this little line between her eyebrows even if she only furrowed them just a little bit.

"And what would you do, Roxas?"


	2. Teaser 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted three years ago, be warned.

* * *

"You know how this is going to turn out, Yué."

The said girl just ignored him, instead choosing the let the sounds of the rain hitting the mosaic tiles of the courtyard she currently stood in be the choice noise her ears picked up.

"You have to do it, Princess. You're heart is telling you to, and you've always been one for following your emotions first and foremost."

The Princess lashed out, turning with her arm in the general direction of the voice. She grinned when he wasn't there and turned back to her original position, only to nearly jump out of her skin when her molten silver eyes met metallic orbs that matched hers.

The girl growled, gritting out through her teeth, "Go away, Genesis."

"You have to go after Mickey."


	3. Teaser 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUE TO BE WARNED

"Roxas!"

She wasn't sure whether it was a scream or a whisper, but it made her jump from her sleep. The feeling of falling overcame her, only to be quickly replaced by an enveloping warmth. Molten silver fluttered and met sea blue, and her knees wobbled. She would go to her grave swearing that she nearly fell because her legs were weak and not because when she looked into the deep depths of those sea blues that it left her breathless.

"Woah! Woah!" Sora exclaimed, his arms wrapping around Yué's waist to steady her. Her fingers curled around his jacket, pulling herself closer to him. It only made her even weaker as she could see the sparkling blue waves that were his eyes even clearer. "You okay?" he asked, his thumbs absently rubbing circles on her skin through the soft silk of her dress as he held her, though he had no idea why.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm alright."

"Who's Roxas?" he inquired, an adorable confused grin on his face. Not that she thought it was adorable. Nope. Not at all. It was just adorable in general.

Her dark brows furrowed, "Roxas?"

The Keybearer nodded, "Yeah, you said his name before you woke, and then you fell out of the pod."

So it was her own voice she heard saying "Roxas"? "I did?"

"Gawrsh, Yué," Goofy spoke, making her realize that she and Sora weren't alone, "are you sure you're okay? You were asleep longer than any of us."

"I'm just peachy," the princess replied, though her gaze was still on Sora as she said this. He had a worrying look on his face, and she just wanted to reassure him that she really was fine. "So, we were asleep?"


	4. Teaser 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still warning you.

Cold. That was the only thing one could ever possibly think as you stepped out onto the plain. The chill seeped into you and made you want to turn back and never return. Not just the temperature, no, but how it made you feel. The sliver of icy terror that was stabbed into your heart like a knife when you remembered, this was where a world came to die. This is where a star came after the darkness smothered its light.

What was left of Sora and Lanri's home now resided here. Yué sent a silent prayer to whatever Spirit might be willing to listen that they succeed in stopping this empty landscape from eating anymore of the universe's life.

Stepping out onto the terrain sent a chill up her spine because it appeared as if there were only rocks floating amongst the emptiness of space, but there had to be some sort of platform as you set your feet down and walked over the still existing galaxies that swirled beneath your feet. It would be beautiful, she thought, if the meaning of this place wasn't such a morbid one.


	5. Teaser 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new stuff, you’re safe now.

"Riku... What we're doing, do you think it's sane."

The silver-haired boy glanced at his best friend, the orange light of the setting sun making her beautiful eyes the most vibrant and captivating cobalt blue. He gave her a tiny smile, "When is anything we ever do sane?"

"I know, I know. It's just, do you think we'll be safe? I don't want them to get hurt because I did something wrong."

He pulled her closer knowing what road her mind had meandered down. He placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "That was my fault. Not yours."

She shivered when she felt his thumb slip past the waistband of her high-waisted shorts and trace the scar that rested above her hip. He'd let his fingers skim that scar plenty of times. He was the only person in this world that knew it even existed. She covered it up so but this time it was different. More... intimate. She let her head fall against his shoulder, "I was the idiot that decided they were going to jump into the water from that high up, we should have thought about how deep the water was and that there were sharp rocks."

"We were nine and I was the idiot that told you to do it." No matter what, he was always going to blame himself. But even if she did have that scar, she was perfect to him.


	6. Teaser 6

"Isa!" The blue-haired Nobody froze, his impassive amber eyes seemed to have softened and his lips looked as though they had quirked on his stoic face before they returned to their emotionless state, but that couldn't be right. Nobodies didn't have hearts, so they couldn't feel anything.

"Cat," he said with his dry tone, "long time no see."

"Leave them be," Cat said, her voice that had always been so soft and caring when she had helped Aerith fix them up after a bad battle or when she'd told them stories of Radiant Garden now held an edge of anger and defiance as she held her daggers, ready to throw them. It was weird to see her with a frown instead of a smile, the teardrop shaped tattoos on the apples of her cheeks never falling as she would always be grinning. Now though was not a time for smiles.

"But why would I want to do that?" the Luna Divider asked. "He is the key to what we have been seeking."

"'Cause I asked you to! That's why!" the yellow-haired woman snarled. "I will die if it means that boy never has to release another heart!"

"You're willing to give your life for him?" If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn she saw some of the protectiveness he and Lea always showed around her, but then he had summoned his great claymore and Cat knew then and there that there was no way she could get to the part of him that was still Isa. He was Saïx through and through.

Then a dark corridor open in front of her, and the pitch-like ichor faded to reveal a familiar head a spiky red hair and chakrams held out as he protected her like he always had.

"This isn't your fight, Kitty," the familiar use of her nickname was a welcomed one, but she still felt like she needed to do something.

"Lea..."

"No, Cat!" the Organization deserter shouted, his acid green eyes flickering back to Cat. "Just... get them outta here."

But it was too late. Saïx had swarmed the Keyblade gang with Heartless while they were distracted by the spectacle between the Nobody and the woman who had become one of their greatest friends.

Axel had already disappeared into the darkness, spiriting Cat away with him.

"Everything we've done, has it all been for nothing?" Sora said as he, his sister, and the three Disney Castle residents fought the onslaught of dark creatures that had manifested around them.

"Don't you dare say that!" his sister told him, but he didn't want to believe her as she and the others struggled to fight because he did not want to do the Organization's bidding.

He found his sister with Yué, the two gifted mages standing back to back trying to combine their powers to do twice the damage.


	7. Teaser 7

When her master had finally allowed her to peek inside the room that he kept under lock and key, she hadn't expected to find a rose-haired girl in a flowing white dress floating soundlessly in a deep sleep in the center of the room.

"Who is she, Master?" asked the young mage, gazing upon the beautiful girl.

"This, Lanri, is Tui," her master replied.

"But what happened to her?" questioned Lanri, staring up at her master in the hopes that he would answer her inquiries.

"The boy she loves lost his heart," said Yen Sid. "She asked me to put her to sleep so that she might be able to help him find his way home. I have looked after her ever since."

"She looks like Yué," Lanri remarked, curiosity rising in her cerulean gaze. Her friend had mentioned a sister once in passing.

" _That_ is for another time, Lanri," stated her master, a tone of finality ringing in his deep voice.

She looked down, her curiosities clipped, for now. "Yes, master."

"Even now, Tui's heart has an important role to play in the coming days. I am trusting you to help me protect her."

"Of course, Master."


	8. Teaser 8

"Roxas!" shouted Axel as he scrambled to catch his best friend before he fell to the hard stone floor.

But there was no need, for a familiar pink-haired girl, dressed in white and no older than the day he last saw her, was already there to gently lay the boy's head on her lap.

"Tui?! But I thought—"

She let out a soft laugh, "Hello, Lea. It's good to see you again. I feel like I haven't seen a familiar face in a very long time."

"What are you doing here? How are you here?"

She shrugged, "I felt Roxas's distress, and, well, given my current form this past decade I felt it only right to come to his aid. As for how... I'm not entirely sure. What I do know is, is that as long as Sora sleeps, I am free." Tui went quiet then as she gazed down at Roxas. She cradled his cheek gently, and unless Axel was mistaken, he swore that he heard her whisper something along the lines of "he looks just like him."

Axel cleared his throat, "Roxas, will he...?"

"Oh he'll be alright," she assured. "I think it's just this place. All of the memories here. I do suggest that you get him out of here though," said Tui, hooking her arms under Roxas's as she attempted to begin lifting him.

Axel came to her aid, throwing one of Roxas's arms over his shoulders and summing a dark portal. They walked through and arrived in Twilight Town. Roxas was gently settled on the ground, still unconscious.

"Lea, I have to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Sora will wake soon, and when he does I won't be able to roam free anymore." Tui sighed, "I ask that you watch after Yué. She's grown so much stronger than I could have ever dreamed of. Even now, her heart roams free of her body. I know you've seen her." She stares at him pointedly, and it was almost as if she could see into his memory of the girl falling from the sky, cursing up a storm as she landed on the clock tower.

"But even with her strength, she's still in great danger. It was fate that I was able to pass my title of Guardian on to Sora, but even her Guardian will not be enough in the coming days. Please watch after her. Keep her safe. Don't allow Xemnas to take her soul."

Axel snorted, "You're asking a Nobody to give up his chance at having a heart?"

"I'm asking you to protect the true Heart. Keep her safe, and you will be rewarded. I can feel it!"

Axel looked down. "I make no promises."

She nodded, "Thank you."

Roxas began to stir.

Tui heart caught in her throat. He really was just like her Ventus. "I need to go," she said, preparing to teleport away.

"Tui, wait!"

"Yes?"

"If- if you see Kitty, would you tell her...?"

Tui smiled kindly, "Don't worry. I'll make sure she knows."

Then she was gone, and a few seconds later Roxas came to, calling out for Riku.

 


	9. Teaser 9

"Ow ow ow! Your foot is on my nose!"

"Shush! They'll hear us! Just keep me steady!"

Max grumbled as he continued helping his best friend onto the Gummi Ship, functioning as a ladder as Yué attempted to hoist herself into the ship. She was gonna owe him one after this.

"Max, what're you doin' down here?"

Max, in his panic, hurriedly grabbed onto his friend's legs and shoved her up as high as he could. Yué let out a soft gasp when she felt herself being pushed the rest of the way into the Gummi Ship, but thankfully didn't make much noise to alert the castle mage and captain.

Max turned, and gave his father and innocent grin. "H-hey, Dad! I just came by to see you off."

Goofy smiled brightly, "Gaw, well that was awful kind of ya, son."

"Heh, it was no problem. Besides, I'm probably not going to see you for awhile, and I didn't want to let you go without saying goodbye." Max chanced a look a Donald who was tapping his foot and had a suspicious look on his face, but thankfully the duck didn't pry any further.

"Well don't worry too much out that now, kiddo. Why, I'm sure we'll be back before you know it!"

Max smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure, Dad."

Goofy placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to take care of the guard."

"Mhmm, yeah, alright."

"And look after Yué! I know you'd do anything for your friend, so I expect you to take special care of the princess as acting Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Of course." The only thing is, is that the princess wasn't going to be in the castle, because she was currently stowing herself away on the Gummi Ship.


	10. Teaser 10

To say that Sora was being overprotective was just a bit of an understatement.

He hadn't let her breathe properly without asking if she was alright since they had left Disney Castle, and Yué had just about had enough of it.

But this was just taking it a little too far.

"Yué, get behind me!"

The pirates they were fighting were cursed to be skeletons! They were easy to defeat! They were nothing but bones and magic. They fell apart with the slightest wave of her light. It's not like they were facing Ansem again.

"I can take care of myself, Sora!" And to prove herself, she thrust her sword through the nearest pirate's ribcage and used light magic to make him fall into a pile of bones on the ship deck.

They rid the ship of the remaining pirates, and then the Princess turned her attention to Sora.

"Captain's Quarters. Now," she said, not taking no for an answer and dragging him in there whether he wanted to go or not.

Donald and Goofy went to follow, but Lanri and Captain Jack held them back, Jack muttering something about lover's spats before directing his attention back to steering the ship.

xxxxxxxx

"What was that?" She was angry. This was not going to be good for him. And he had the nerve to look like he was confused.

"What was what?" That was most definitely the wrong thing to say.

Yué wanted to pull her hair out. "You know what I'm talking about, Sora. What was that out there? What was with the trying to protect me?"

Now he looked really confused. "I always try to protect you."

She let out laugh. It didn't sound like all of her other laughs though, which were filled with joy. This one was sarcastic. He didn't like it. "Not to this extent. I tripped on the Gummy ship and you freaked out so much you would think I was dying."

"You could've hurt yourself."

"I didn't even hit anything. So tell me. What is this about?"

"I just want you to be okay. It's nothing."

Yué rolled her eyes. "Bullshit. It's not nothing. I know it's not nothing. So just tell me, what is it?"

"I'm telling you, there's nothing-"

"Stop lying!"

Now he was frustrated. "You want the truth? Okay, fine! Something is wrong. I failed you, and I shouldn't have."

She sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"At the Castle, you were unconscious. You used all of your magic, and then some, and it hurt you and I wasn't there. So yeah, I'm overprotective, but it's because you passed out and didn't wake up for two days all because you were trying to protect me."

"You can't blame yourself for that. It was my choice to use my magic to try and keep the Cornerstone out of Maleficent's clutches."

"I should have been there!"


	11. Teaser 11

"You have to come back, okay?" Her voice was soft and slightly muffled as her face was buried in his shirt. Her delicate fingers curled in the fabric of his jacket, yearning to be as close to him as possible.

Sora wrapped his arms tightly around her and embraced her. He placed a kiss on top of her head and buried his nose in the raven-colored velvet waves of her hair. "I'll be fine," he whispered in her ear, his fingers running through her hair.

Yué sighed, "I know. I'm just worried because I won't be there to help you."

"Well don't worry, because I'll come back."

"Promise?" she asked, pulling back slightly to look at his face.

He nodded, his lips quirking in a grin, "Promise."

"You better."

"Your lack of faith hurts, Yu," the Keybearer joked, placing a hand over his heart.

Yué rolled her eyes, lightly punching his chest. "I'm being serious. If you don't come back..."

"Then I guess I'm just gonna have to make sure I come back." Then he had an idea. He pulled his crown pendant over his head and put it around Yué's neck, the pendant resting over her heart. "Keep this safe for me?"

She nodded her head fervently, her fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the chain. "Keep your potions stocked."

"I will, Yué."

"And only use Curaga when you have to. You know how much mana it uses."

"Yué..."

"And maybe keep a couple ethers on hand for when you've used up all your magic."

"Yué..."

"Oh, and you don't always have to be on the offensive. If you're fighting the right enemy, blocking can be just as effective."

Gently, he placed his lips against hers, Yué responding in kind by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer. Sora grinned against her lips. Sometimes this way worked better than actually telling her to stop talking.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.


	12. Teaser 12

She ran out of the small cave she had been in and into the daylight, the sunlight reflecting off of the ocean. And there he was, hugging all of his friends. She was frozen in place, her hand clutched over her heart.   
  
He turned around and his eyes found hers. And then he started running. He was running towards her. And he was smiling, she was smiling too. He wasted no time in grasping her face in his hands and kissing her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting a few tear slip from her closed eyes. This was actually happening. She was really here with him.    
  
"Why are you crying?" Sora asked when he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers and wiping her tears away with his thumb.   
  
"Because I thought that I was gone. I thought I was never going to see you again," Yué whispered, her eyes fluttering open and staring into the deep cerulean blues she thought she would never be able to gaze into again.   
  
"Just imagine how I felt. I thought I was going to have to live the rest of my life without you."   
  
She hugged him, just breathing him in, "I'm never leaving you again."    
  
"Good. I love you too much to see you leave."   
  
She let out a watery laugh, "I love you too."


	13. Teaser 13

“Out of all the people in this room I expected to not be panicking, you were not the one that I would have picked.”

Yué offered Lanri a brief and serene smile, but her attention was once again diverted to a peacefully sleeping Sora, Yué’s thumb caressing his cheek. It always amazed Lanri how gentle her raven-haired friend could be, especially when it came to Sora. Yué was so powerful it terrified her. She’d seen her raize whole hoards of heartless with the snap of her fingers, and caused their enemies to fall at her feet with just the mere implication of the light that she carried within her. The very embodiment of light itself, and here she was, sitting on the floor with her Guardian’s head in her lap stroking his face so carefully that you would have thought he was made of glass. It was in that moment that all of sacrifices Yué had made in Sora’s name made Lanri nearly weep. Her idiot brother, he was lucky someone as strong as Yué had fallen in love with him. 

“I can feel him, y’know,” said Yué, causing Lanri to quirk a brow. “Riku, I mean. I can feel him in here.” Yué placed a hand delicately over Sora’s heart. “He’s in there, along with a few others. They’ve been in there for awhile protecting Sora, but Riku will get through to them. And then Sora will wake up, and then Riku, and we’ll all be happy and together again. So there’s nothing to worry about because they’re both coming home, alright, Lanri?”

Lanri smiled, “Yeah, alright.”


End file.
